papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Shhwonk Fortress
|place = Petalburg |shop = Shhwonk Fortress |enemy = Goomba, Paragoomba, Spiked Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Bald Cleft, Bristle, Fuzzy, Golden Fuzzy |lead = Golden Fuzzy |species = Fuzzies |maj = Fuzzies |min = Various |tattle = *This path leads to Shhwonk Fortress. ...Is it just me, or is this area darker? There are enemies around, so if you feel weak, remember to take it easy, OK? *This is part of Shhwonk Fortress. We got a couple pedestals here. That's it. It looks pretty decent, but this place is actually insanely old, did you know that? I'd say it was built about... a thousand years ago. Yup. What vibrant ruins! *This is the path to Shhwonk Fortress. The air here's a bit stale, don'tcha think? Oh, yeah, and listen, Mario... Remember, you don't have to attack every enemy you see. If you have low HP, you might just wanna avoid them. That's Exploring 101, y'know? *This is part of Shhwonk Fortress. We got a couple pedestals here. That's it. Still, to archaeologists, this place is a gold mine. I gotta come back sometime... *This is the path to Shhwonk Fortress. The main entrance is just over there. There's a recovery block there, too. If your HP and FP are low, hit it, OK? *This is Shhwonk Fortress. Suspicious statue... I'm pretty sure it's a Thwomp bust. Hey, I just remembered something I read about this place in a book! Whenever the villagers were confronted with a monster, they'd hide in this fortress... I guess there's a little bit of history everywhere you look, huh, Mario? *We're in Shhwonk Fortress. My shoes are totally soaked through now... Just great. Plus, it's dark, and cramped, and it smells totally bad... This place is not cool, Mario. *There sure are a lot of Fuzzies living here in Shhwonk Fortress... I saw one a minute ago, and I thought it was a ghost! I totally hate dark places... *We're in Shhwonk Fortress. All this water has made the place a little cold... I wouldn't mind getting out of here for some fresh air soon, you know what I mean? *All this moisture makes this place really moldy-smelling. And what's that other stink? Is that what wet Fuzzy smells like? I think I'm gonna totally barf. *We're in Shhwonk Fortress. This room is damp and moldy, too. Like every other one. Jeepers creepers... I just wanna see the sun again. Is that so wrong?}} Shhwonk Fortress is a fortress in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door where the Moon Stone and the Sun Stone are kept. It is beyond Petalburg and a few smaller stone fortresses. The Stone Keys found inside are used to open the pipe to Hooktail Castle. They say that long ago, Shhwonk Fortress was a place of relief from monster invasions for Petalburg residents. Past this, however, monsters invaded the fortress, and since then, traversing to them was actually outlawed without permission from Kroop. The fortress is estimated to be about a thousand years old, the same date of the The Thousand-Year Door. Category:Thousand-Year Door places Category:Petal Meadows, Petalburg, and Hooktail Castle Category:Locations Category:Area Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door